


Chill

by Zinnith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Arguing, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Snow and Ice, Snowballing, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is an asshole and there is...um...snowballing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/gifts).



> For sgamadison and her prompt, _John and Rodney, off-world with snow, bonus if you can work in a natural hot spring..._

John knows it's a mistake, even as he bends over to gather up the snow. He shouldn't do it, it's stupid and silly and inconsiderate, and Rodney will never forgive him. But he just can't resist. It's been a perfect day. The snow lies bright and white for miles and miles, glittering in the sunshine. The Majani have these gas powered snowmobiles that go very fast. Teyla has secured a generous trade agreement for her people, and nothing, absolutely _nothing_ has gone wrong.

So naturally, John has to go and fuck it up. He can't help himself, not when Rodney looks like that, sullen and pouty, face hidden deep down in the collar of his parka with only his red nose peeking out. It's impossible not to form a loose sloppy snowball and lob it in Rodney's direction. And, because John always hits what he aims for, it's unavoidable that Rodney ends up with a face full of snow.

The valley goes completely silent. John expects an epic outbreak of McKay-ish rage, but curiously enough, it doesn't come. Rodney just stands still, snow dripping of his face. He winces as a cold trickle runs down his cheek and in underneath the collar. Then he wipes the snow off, slowly and carefully, turns his back, and walks away.

Ooookay. Maybe this was an even worse idea than John thought.

Rodney's still pissed when they go to bed. The Majani live in a cave system of winding tunnels and small mountain rooms. The smell of wood smoke is thick and it's necessary to cuddle under heaps of furs to keep warm at night. The Majani are used to it. Several families share every little cave and they sleep tangled together in big puppy piles. Usually, John wouldn't mind, but the smoke makes Teyla snore and whatever it was they had for dinner didn't agree with Ronon's stomach.

And Rodney is not in a cuddling mood. Not at all. He hasn't said a word all afternoon and now he lies with his back turned. He's not asleep, John can tell. He's mad as hell, and he'll probably lie awake all night mulling over this and he'll be even madder in the morning.

John sighs into the darkness. His feet are freezing and he would like to just press up against Rodney's body and go to sleep. This calls for desperate measures.

"Listen, I'm _sorry_," he says, in a low voice so he won't wake the rest of the cave. "I shouldn't have done that, okay? I'm an asshole. Happy now?"

Rodney finally turns around. Even in the dim light from the fireplace, John can tell that he's glaring and still extremely angry. "No, I'm not happy, Colonel. I'm _cold_. Which part of _cold_ do you not understand? The part where you thought it was a good idea to make me even _colder_ by burying me in a snowdrift?"

"I _said_ I'm sorry, Rodney. What else do you want from me?"

Rodney just huffs and lies back on his side, the broad planes of his back radiating pissiness. John knows that unless he finds a way to fix this right now, it's going to take a long time and a lot of chocolate until Rodney's back in his bed.

"All right," he says finally, pushing the furs aside. "Come on, McKay. Let's go." He reaches out and pulls Rodney's furs off as well, causing sputtering indignant protests.

"What, are you determined to make sure I end up as an icicle? Leave me alone, Colonel!"

"No," John says, forcing Rodney to his feet. He's all but shivering and John actually feels bad about that snowball. Rodney hates the cold, everyone knows this and keeps teasing him about it, but that doesn't make it any less true. "I was going to warm you up actually. Teyla told me about this place earlier. It should be empty now, so come on before we wake everyone."

Rodney snatches up a fur from the floor and wraps it around his shoulders. He looks like a very angry caveman. "All right. I'm doing this under protest and only for the prospect of being warm again. And you can forget getting any, because it will _not_ happen."

John takes a torch from the cave wall and lits it in the fireplace. It's cold and damp outside the pallets on the floor. Teyla keeps snoring, and Ronon turns around and farts again but doesn't wake up. John shivers a little as the chilly air hits his skin and goes to get a fur of his own before leading the way out of the cave and down the corridors.

It takes them a while to get there and Rodney keeps complaining, but John feels better and better with every step. At least Rodney is _talking_ to him again, even if it's mostly insulting comments about his parentage and his IQ.

When they reach their destination, Rodney shuts up momentarily, taking in the room full of steam, the faint smell of sulphur in the air. "Hot springs," he breathes, mesmerized by the sight.

"Yep," John says, letting his fur fall to the floor. "Gonna stand there all night or are you getting in?"

Rodney sheds his clothes automatically, not taking his eyes off the water and the misty tendrils of steam rising from it. He really must be cold, John thinks. His cock is soft and small and oddly vulnerable, tightly nestled between his legs. When he steps into the water, he lets out a happy little noise. "Oh god. This is heaven."

"Still angry at me?" John asks as he undresses and dips his toes into the pool. The water is perfect, hot enough to send shivers of glorious warmth through his entire body.

"Hmm," Rodney mumbles, sinking into the hot spring. "Let me get back to you on that." He closes his eyes and leans his head against the side of the pool, body floating in the water. His pale skin is quickly turning pink and blushed with heat as he relaxes with a sigh.

"Would a blowjob help?" John suggests and wades through the water to join Rodney. It really is heaven. John doesn't like baths much as a rule; he prefers a quick shower, but he knows that Rodney fought off half a platoon of women to get the suite with the bathtub and more than one of his tablets have died a watery, bubbly death. And, well, John could learn to like this. He feels warmed up to the core, muscles he didn't even knew were tense relaxing.

Rodney thinks about that for a while, but his cock doesn't seem entirely opposed to the idea, slowly filling and thickening against his thigh. "All right," he says finally, as if he's doing John a great favour by complying. "But it better be a good one."

John smirks. "Get up a little then, I don't want to drown."

In the shallow end of the pool, the stones have formed a little bench and Rodney sits down there, half in and half out of the water. The head of his cock breaks the surface. John licks his lips as he kneels between Rodney's spread legs, both hands on his hips, and then leans in to take Rodney in his mouth. He never gets tired of this, the salty taste of Rodney, the soft little thrusts over his tongue, the moans and the gasps and the way Rodney's fingers comb through his hair, rubbing his scalp.

The motion of their bodies create gentle waves in the pool. John closes his eyes and lets it all come together. The heat and the steam, Rodney's hitching breaths as he's getting close, John's own hard cock, not desperate yet but heavy between his legs.

Rodney comes with a deep groan, flooding John's mouth and then pulls him up out of the water before John has the chance to swallow. "Want to taste it," he mumbles, eyes heavy lidded and dark with lust. "I want to taste me in your mouth."

The thought is so hot and so dirty that John has to thrust his cock a little against Rodney's belly as he straddles his hips and lets the come trickle between his lips into Rodney's mouth. The kiss is messy, it feels like one of the filthiest things John has ever done, and he moans deeply into Rodney's mouth. Rodney wraps one hand around John's neck and the other around his cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts of his tongue into John's mouth. It's so good, so very very good that John just can't hold back. He lets the orgasm wash over him, wave after wave, until he folds over Rodney's chest, loose-limbed and spent against him.

Only the sound of their breaths can be heard in the underground cave. John rests his head on Rodney's shoulder, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. He takes a deep breath. "Can we try this again?" he asks, mutters really, into Rodney's soft skin.

"Mhhm?" Rodney mumbles, a limp happy heap of relaxed scientist.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid. Forgive me?"

Rodney huffs a little and stretches out in the hot water, long eyelashes fluttering against his blushed cheeks. "Hmm."

"Rodney? You falling asleep on me there, buddy?"

"Yes, yes, all right. You're forgiven. But do that again and you will be taking cold showers for all eternity."

John is okay with that. He's beginning to warm up to the idea of bathtubs anyway.

**\- fin -**


End file.
